Diaspro's First Adventure in the Digiworld
by angelladyspring
Summary: Attempts at the Prince's live, lead Diaspro, Sky and Brandon to the digital World. Left behind, Diaspro needs Gotsumon's help to find her prince and his squire (Diaspro is ten in this, so leave your character hate at the door)


All characters are ten year old in this and is pre-canon. No character hate.

When I was a child I always watched both series. This crossover was born because I mainly write Winx Club but wanted to write Digimon.

* * *

If it hadn't been for the strange men ambushing her and Sky (and Brandon), they would have never found their way into this strange world. She wouldn't have found herself face to face with a speaking rock, claiming its name was Gotsumon and asking her if she wanted to have fun. "I'm the future Queen of Eraklyon, not your playmate. Now, where is Prince Sky? We need to get home"

The rock blinked at her. "Did you mean the other boys?" It snickered. Diaspro found herself narrowing her eyes. "I order you to tell me what you know" Again, it simply smirked at her. It was infuriating. Abruptly, she stood up, only slightly taller than the rock, hands at her hips. "Where are they and why did they leave me alone?"

The rock cocked its head sideways. "But I'm here. They asked me to when they went exploring. Promised me it would be fun to find them with you" Once more, the laugh made Diaspro almost scream in frustration. "So you don't know where they are?" she asked with gritted teeth. It shook its head. That was so typical of Sky, running of without a care in the world.

Oh, she would drag him home and tell Queen Samara, he deserved a good scolding for abandoning her to go on an adventure. Him and his thoughtlessness. And Brandon was supposed to curb his impulsiveness, not encourage him.

Her glare was directed to the rock monster. "Fine, then lead me to them. Which direction did they go?" She raised her eyebrows when she received no answer. She would find Sky herself if she had to. Scanning the area, she decided for the direction looking to be the most 'exciting'. More like most dangerous, however she knew Sky and well, he did not think about such things.

Diaspro didn't care if the rock followed her, she stalked off, miffed about being left behind. That was no way to treat a lady, not to say his future wife. She would have words with him for leaving him with a strange he didn't know. He couldn't just go and trust someone randomly, he would be doing the dumbest alliances where Eraklyon would be the end of the joke.

Her lessons were really calling her and she had to go back, so she could learn more about alliances and contracts, Sky would never understand them with him trusting others so much. She needed to find him, so she could go back. Maybe she could use a little help.

Exhaling, she turned around, facing her stalker. "Either get away from me or help me find my prince" It didn't make her nervous being followed, she had guards that did the same, however she didn't know that monster so she would feel a lot safer if he wasn't just following her. "I know a place we could look" It bounced off into one direction.

Left with the choice of going alone (and still have it follow her) or going along with the new plan she decided to follow it. Clearly, it was native to this world where she wasn't, so having a guide would possibly make the search faster.

The rock monster led her to a meadow. How gorgeous, flitted through her mind. The flowers, the light filtering through the air. What a stunning picture it was. It was untouched, no sign of humans. Her shoulders sagged.

"This is the wrong place" she muttered. "Why?" the being asked. She pointed towards a red flower. "If Sky was here, he would have picked that flower for me" She loved him for it, the random flower he gave her after having found it while playing. A smile formed itself on her face, she hoped she would find him.

"So where to now? Surely you must have another idea" Once more she glanced at the meadow, while beautiful, she couldn't remain. Her attention was brought back when the stone monster pointed into a direction. Nodding, she started walking without waiting for it, assuming it would follow her anyway, as it seemed to want to do all the time.

Until she realized where they were heading. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me" she groaned. In front of her eyes loomed a mountain. "I can't climb in my dress" Sky had really done it now, hadn't he? Shouldn't he know she couldn't climb a mountain? She wanted to rip her hair out (only wanted, she wouldn't destroy her carefully styled hair).

"That all? There is a path we can walk" For the first time, she was glad she had someone native to this world actually lead her, undoubtedly would she have been terribly lost without her companion. "Thank you, please lead the way" This time she waited, following behind and kept on the lookout for Sky.

Fortunately, it only took just over one hour (or so she estimated) to reach the the peak. Except, no trace of Sky (or Brandon) was to be found. She wanted to sink to the ground in desperation. "Where is that head of his. I've been looking for him for two hours now. We need to get back and he went of exploring." she ranted. If it weren't unladylike she would be screaming at the sky right now.

"Let's take a little break while I think about other cool spots they might have gone to" Weirdly enough, the cheering up made her feel better, just a bit. "You led me here because it was a cool spot?" Diaspro took a step towards the edge. "You are right, the view is amazing."

A wonder Sky was missing out on this, if he had been here, he'd have challenged Brandon to a fight. The fight would have gone long enough for both to be utterly exhausted, causing them sit in the ground, taking a break themselves. Maybe even lay on the ground.

If she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself flying, felt the wind playing with her air. How she wished she already had her wings so she could fly. Up in the sky she could go look for her friends, find a way home. But would she? If she could run away.

"I have another idea, let's go" It was already hobbling of and Diaspro scrambled to follow, not wanting to get lost (that would be a bad idea). She already reckoned she would be tired at the end of the day, just hoping she would fall into her own bed, not find something here. The floor was utterly unappealing to her and she didn't want to sleep on it.

Back down the hill and some more hiking through the woods and the sound of laughter are telling her she is finally on the boy's trail. Wasn't there a saying? Three times the charm? Well, she's been to three places and the third was the right place.

She crossed the tree line, her gaze falling at a lake. Of course, Sky (and Brandon) were in the lake and she could make out a pile of clothes from the boys. "Sky" Diaspro called out to him. The only thing he did was wave at her. She gestured for him to come out of the water. She'd give him a piece of her mind.

After some gesturing, he made his way out of the water, dripping on the ground. "You should join us, Diaspro. It's fun" Of course, he had the hugest grin on his face. "And let my clothes get all wet? He had the audacity to laugh. "Then take them off" Sky shrugged his shoulders, as if it was that easy.

"I'm a girl" she screeched at him. "Didn't bother you before" He seemed confused by her statement. "We were seven then, we are ten now" Her cheeks were red, just imagining … no she couldn't. She was a lady now, not a young girl. He just didn't understand such things, oblivious him.

"Just get dry so we can go home" She enunciated the last word clearly as well as sent a pointed glance at Brandon who seemed to get her message. He would likely be let go if they did not come home before dinner. He'd better do his duty.

There was a slight pout on Brandon, yet he did as Diaspro had suggested, even getting Sky to do the same. Once both boys were dry, she turned to the stone being. "Thank you for helping me find them, we have to go home now" At least the sun had not set yet.

Sky came up next to her. "Yeah, thanks for taking care of her, Gotsumon, see you soon" All three waved goodbye as they turned. "I had a lot of fun" it waved back at them.

* * *

I'm open to continuing this, but I have way too many projects on my plate to consider a timely second chapter which is a shame because I have a couple ideas I'd have for a follow up. Also, please do not spoil Digimon Tri or any new Digimon series


End file.
